liams_pokemon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Topaz
Plot: 2 New trainers set off on their new journey, In the Hokoa region. There are over 300 [http://leviathyn.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/fanmade-6thgen.png New Pokemon] for them to discover. They have to tackle 5 gyms of the toughest past leaders, with 3 new ones. Trainers: '''Andrew: (1 Badge)''' '''Pokemon On Team:''' Cubbush Robling Armishell Breebo '''Pokemon In Storage:''' None '''Nokkia: (1 Badge)''' '''Pokemon On Team:''' Pyruff (Ignite, Flame Wheel, Ember, Fireball) Humzing (Thunder Clap, Thunderbolt, Fly, Thunder) Dume (Dig, Bulldoze, Mud Shot, String Shot) Jaylu (Fly, Ariel Ace, Roost, Takedown) '''Pokemon In Storage:''' None Gym Leaders: (1) Roxie - Croagunk, Grimer, Koffing (2) TBA Villains: Rivals: Minor Characters: Prof. Edna The Places Jayleaf Town Zoxia Town (Gym 1) Panzaya Town Blisstone Town (Gym 2) Beatrich Town (Gym 3) Tebling Town (Gym 4) Yupoxi Town (Gym 5) Stonewall (Gym 6) Episode 1: Twisting Beginnings Nokkia: Hey Andrew! You ready to leave Jayleaf Town? Andrew: Yeah! My dream is to become a Pokemon Master and a Electric Type Master! Nokkia: I love Ice pokemon! I hope everything goes smoothly. Well, We better get going. Andrew: Yeah, lets go. Prof. Edna: Not without your starters! *Gives pyruff to Nokkia, and Cubbush to Andrew* [They head onto route 1] Nokkia: I wonder what new pokemon will be here! Andrew: I have heard they have great Electric pokemon here! [A Humzing is spotted by Nokkia] Nokkia: I am gonna catch you! Pyruff use Ember! Pyruff: *Uses ember on Humzing* [Humzing has swirls in its eyes] Nokkia: Go pokeball!! *Throws it at Humzing* [The Ball shakes, Then clicks meaning the capture is complete] Nokkia: Yes, a Humzing! Andrew: Lets see it's Pokedex entry! ''Humzing the Fly Shock Pokemon. Humzing uses it's bolts to fry fruit to eat, because it can only eat fried fruit.'' Nokkia: Wow, Its an electric type! Andrew: Yeah! *sees tree leaves shake, out comes a Robling* Andrew: OMG A ROBLING! Cubbush use tackle! Cubbush: *tackles Robling* [Robling is dizzy] Andrew: Go Pokeball! [The ball shakes, then it clicks meaning the capture is complete] Andrew: I caught a Robling! Nokkia: Well done. Now we have 2 each! Andrew: Now, which Gym Leader are we coming up too? Nokkia: According to my handbook, The 5 best gym leaders in other regions have been brought over to beat new trainers, 3 however are newbies. The first one is Roxie from Unova Andrew: Wow this is going to be tough Nokkia: Well, We need 3 pokemon to challenge her, So lets capture another pokemon. [A Dume and Armishell come out of the grass] Nokkia: Dibs Dume! Andrew: I want the Armishell! *opens up Pokedex* ''Armishell the Armor Pokemon. Armishell uses it's shell to protect it from many pokemon.'' Andrew; Go Cubbush! Use Vine Whip Cubbush: *Vine Whip's Armishell* [Armishell is confused] Andrew: Go pokeball! *throws pokemon towards Armishell* [The pokeball shakes, then clicks meaning the capture is complete] Andrew: I caught an Armishell! Nokkia: Go Pokeball! *Throws it at Dume* [The Pokeball clicks] Nokkia: Number 3!! Andrew: So do you think we are ready? I think we should go to the Pokemon center first! Nokkia: Yeah, Lets go to the Pokemon center [They head over to Zoxia Town, then walk in the Pokemon Center] Nurse Joy: Welcome to the Pokemon Center! Andrew: Hello. Can you heal our pokemon? Nurse Joy: Sure! *Takes the pokemon away* [10 Minutes later] Nokkia: Are our pokemon better yet? Nurse Joy: Yes! Here you go! *Passes there Pokemon back* Nokkia: Thanks Episode 2: Throwdown at the Gym! Nokkia: Ready to go to the gym Andrew? Andrew: I am ready if you are ready! Nokkia: Then lets go! [They enter the gym] Roxie: Welcome to my gym challengers! Who will be first? Nokkia: Me! Roxie: Croagunk! Go!!! Nokkia: Go Dume! [They send out their pokemon] Roxie: Brick Break! Nokkia: Dig! [Brick Break misses Dume, It tunnels underground and hits Croagunk] Roxie: I can live with that! Use Poison Jab! Nokkia: Use Bulldoze! [The attacks collide and smoke appears, Then it clears with Croagunk having swirls in his eyes] Ref: Croagunk is unable to battle. Dume wins! Nokkia: Keep going Dume! Roxie: I use Grimer next! Use Sludge! Nokkia: Use Dig Dume! [Dume uses Dig, And hits Grimer. Sludge misses] Roxie: I know! Use Sludge into the holes Grimer!! Nokkia: Get outta the holes Dume!! [Dume tunnels outta the holes. But the sludge hits him and he gets poisoned] Nokkia: Use Bulldoze! [Dume uses Bulldoze and knocks out Grimer] Ref: 2-0 To Nokkia! Roxie: Finally i use Koffing! Nokkia: I will Switch to Humzing. [The Battle starts] Nokkia: Use Thunder Clap! [Humzing uses Thunder clap, Which makes Koffing fall to the ground] Ref: 3...2...1... And Nokkia wins the badge!! [Roxie heads over to the Pokemon Center then comes back to the Gym] Roxie: My pokemon are revived! Andrew are you ready? Andrew: Yes! Ref: This will be a 3 on 3 battle. First trainer to have there pokemon knocked out loses. Begin! Roxie: Go Koffing! Andrew: Go Robling! Roxie: Koffing use Sludge Andrew: Robling dodge it with Fly! [Koffing shoots at Robling but Robling successfully dodges it with fly, then comes down and hits Koffing to the ground] Roxie: Oh no Koffing get a grip! [Koffing has swirls in it's eyes] Ref: Koffing is unable to battle. Robling wins! Roxie: Koffing take a good rest! *Koffing goes inside his pokeball* Roxie: Go Croagunk! Andrew: Robling use Peck! Roxie: Croagunk use Sludge Bomb! [Robling heads to Peck Croagunk, but gets poisoned from Sludge Bomb] Andrew: Oh no! Roxie: Croagunk use Venoshock! Andrew: Robling use Fury Pecks! [Croagunk uses Venoshock on Robling and Robling uses Fury Pecks on Croagunk. They both hit the arena walls and have swirls in their eyes] Ref: Croagunk and Robling are unable to battle! It is a draw! Andrew: Robling take a good rest. Roxie: Croagunk take a good rest. Andrew: Go Armishell! Roxie: Go Grimer! Roxie: Use Poison Jab! Andrew: Dig! [Grimer goes for Armishell but Armishell digs just in time] Andrew: Use Dig again! Roxie: Use Pound! [Grimer goes for Armishell but Armishell digs and knocks out Grimer] Ref: Grimer is unable to battle! Armishell wins so the match goes to Andrew! Roxie: Here is the badge! *Andrews gets the Badge* Episode 3: Breebo: The Nature Pokemon! ''We start the episode seeing Nokkia capturing a Jaylu.'' Nokkia: C'mon!! [The Pokeball clicks] Nokkia: Yeah! I have a Jaylu! Andrew: Hey Nokkia come over hear! I am about to catch a Breebo! Andrew: Cubbush use Razor Leaf! [Cubbush uses Razor Leaf on Breebo, weakening it] Andrew: Go Pokeball! [The Pokeball clicks] Andrew: Now I have a Breebo! Nokkia: Well done! Now we have 4 each! We should head over to route 3. They have all sorts of new pokemon! Andrew: I know! Different pokemon then Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova pokemon! Episode 4: Volstone and the Volcano Episode 5: A Blitzy Day!